Desert Roses
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [Songfic]A oneshot tribute to all the Memory Arc girls from the point of veiw of the ones who love them. Of love not meant to be. IsisMahado, ManaOC, SetoKisara, and onesided ShadaIsis


**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh. And I don't own the song "Desert Rose" by Sting. (I honestly don't like Sting... but i just for some reason LOVE this song!)

**A/N:** This is a songfic tribute to the girls of the Memory Arc. I thought this song would go perfectly. From the POV of the ones who loved each of the girls. Isis will be done twice at the point of view of two different people, and Kisara will be done twice; once before and once after her death.

* * *

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

I wonder if I should have taken her warning. I don't know why this is coming to me now, as I stand before my enemy as the Black Magician, my former self as Mahado no longer existant. Maybe because your mind becomes clear suddenly when you are in your final moments. I know that I will no longer live as human once this ends. I will regret nothing though, because I will remain forever to protect my Pharoah. But there is one thing I regret. I regret never telling her how I felt. By her, I mean Isis. She was the single person apart from the Pharoah who held a special place in my heart. I suppose I could say it's because I love her. She was that flower that made me think of rain as I stood in this desert sand. Desert rain... I could compare her to that. Something so sweet that will never be in reach. I know that as much as I may regret it, I would never burden her with such feelings before I leave. For ours is a happiness that was never meant to be. This final blow will take my soul and seal in a tablet of stone. As my life slips from my fingertips, I have the name of the Pharoah, the one I sought to protect, on my lips, but in my heart I think only of her.

_I dream of fire_

_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And in the flames_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

When I close my eyes I see her, the flames before which she seeks the future dancing around her face. I, Shada, the loyal friend of Isis, have feelings towards her that go past that of friendship. But these feelings are futile, because in her eyes I see love for someone who is not me, but is one who fights alongside me, by the name of Mahado. He is gone now, but I can tell by the sad way in which she looks into the desert sands, that her heart still lies with him. But for some reason, my feelings refuse to fade, and sometimes I even have thoughts of taking her in Mahado's leave. But I cannot. I know she would not sway, and I also do not want to betray Mahado after all the things we faced together. So I do only what I can. I protect my Priestess and offer her as much of me as possible. She takes my friendship whole-heartedly and gives nothing but kindness back. But as she sits with her eyes closed in front of the flames, I see only the woman of my deepest desires; the desires which will remain only that: a desire.

_This desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

This girl whom I have met is someone words could not describe. Kisara. How could the High Priest Seth be betraying what must be done to something like "feelings"? She's like a flower who suddenly brought light into my life. I remember how fragile and vulnerable she seemed when I had saved her as a child. But soon I learn there is more than meets the eye to this girl. Underneath each veil of fragile beauty there is a secret; the fierce determination of the white dragon. I know that inside, she is even more beautiful than the radiance she portrays on the outside. Wait, did I just say I think she is beautiful? This does not bode well, this emotion I am feeling. This girl who entered my life and brought me more happiness than I could ever admit has slowly found her way into my heart with those sweet smiles and those bright blue eyes. Would one call this... love? Either way it tortures me relentlessly. Maybe, possibly, someday, when this is all over, we could be together and be happy...

_And as she turns_

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns_

_I realize that nothing's as it seems_

Mana was a classmate of mine. Both of us learned magic from Mahado. It's really terrible what happened to our teacher. I could tell it tore Mana apart, the way she looked up to him. It tore me apart too. Watching her suffer was hard for me and I flinched with every cry I heard echoing from the deserts that night. I recognized it instantly as her's as if her pain reached me through the sands. I think it was then that I realized how I felt about her. I knew she was special when I saw her in class. I was at the top of my class, and she was at the bottom, but I always knew she had some natural talent, because when she nailed it, she _really_ nailed it. The way she walked, talked, when she smiled at me; it was like a good dream that always made me laugh and smile. But I always thought she seemed fragile in all her liveliness, like I needed to protect her. But as Egypt burned in flames, I saw something in her that I never saw before. I thought she was weak, but it was really I who was weak. That night, as I retreated with the others, I saw her running forward alongside the Pharoah, strength and determination in her eyes. It was then that I thought what a fool I was. I know now, that for tomorrow, I will strive to be worthy of this beautiful flame that burns in the nile and has stolen my heart.

_I dream of rain_

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above_

_I close my eyes_

_This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love_

The war with The Dark One has passed, and the former Pharoah Atemu has taken his leave to the next world. I remain here, as Pharoah, feeling emptier than ever. For in this time I have lost the one person who was most precious of all to me. She goes by the name of Kisara. Sometimes I still blame myself, but I know there was nothing I could do. It was by choice that she sacrificed herself for me. She was a fool, I think now, but I know I would have done the same for her. She who was the ray of hope in my darkness, has faded but not vanished. I only wish I could feel her warmth now against my cold skin as I look out into the painfully empty blue color of the Egyptian sky. She went through such great heights to show me how much she loves me to the point where she would give herself for me. I feel that I did not do enough for the person who was so important to me. The tears that ran true from my eyes were the first that I had shed, and the last that I will shed, because my tears are for her and her only. As I close my eyes I want a sign, any sign that she is still with me, somehow in spirit. A sign that shows me that she knows how much I love her still. And there it is. The scent of white roses in the desert and the warmth I feel as if she is still holding me, protecting me. I know she lives, whether human or dragon, her spirit lives within my heart. In my eyes I see her face, and in my head I hear her voice, and on my skin I feel her touch, in my heart I feel her calling, like the rain that never falls from the clear desert sky. And I know I love her. And I know she loves me.

* * *

(sniffle) god that was sad. let me go... cry... for a moment... (sobs in corner) i hope this touches you when you read it as much as it touched me as I wrote it. Review! 


End file.
